Miraiyosouzu: Predictive Resonance
by ScaryRei
Summary: Original Japanese version by Sono, translation by ScaryRei. Kakashi didn’t believe in such a thing as the future. If only he had known what was in store for him… KakaSaku One-shot, mature content.


**Predictive Resonance: Mirai yosouzu (未来予想図) by Sono. Translation by ScaryRei.**

_Original story at: http://shinoa(dot)sakura(dot)ne(dot)jp(backslash)novel(backslash)shortstory(backslash)gallery(dot)cgi_

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The original Japanese version of this story was written by and belongs to Sono at Shinoa. This piece was translated with permission. I don't own the story, only the tranz.

My heartfelt gratitude goes out to nimblnymph, writer extraordinaire, for once again being my beta. Thank you Saphri for motivating me to finally getting this done and to SacredRoseDream for helping me see the major errors in my first draft. Most of all, thank you Sono-san for graciously allowing me to post this translation here.

Warning: Mature content. Sakura is 16 years old in this story.  
Reviews appreciated. ^_^

* * *

"I can see the future." It was just a bluff, a ploy that I used on the battlefield to undermine my opponents. The truth was I simply used a jutsu aided with my sharingan to mimic and anticipate my enemies' moves. This maneuver was quite effective, almost ridiculously so.

However, that trick only worked on the battlefield. In reality, I couldn't see a damned thing into the future. I didn't even _believe_ in such a thing as a future.

But if I had only known back then, if I had even an inkling of a future with Sakura, would things have been different? Would I have refrained from acting so foolishly? Perhaps then we wouldn't have had to go through this again.

* * *

The mission was completed on schedule. I got back to my apartment expecting to see her there, but the lights were out. However, I noticed that there was a pair of petite shoes placed neatly by the entrance. So she should be in; Sakura should be here.

_Don't tell me… not again…_ I wondered if she was okay as I pulled down my mask and let out a long sigh.

With a flick of the switch, I turned the lights on. As my eyes drifted over to the bed in the center of my room, I spotted a small hump huddled under the covers. Slowly, I made my way over and sat down on the edge of the mattress. I poked at the mound and noticed that it was trembling.

"I'm back," I said to Sakura, who was most certainly under those bedcovers, and then added, "I'm sorry."

"I can't… stand it… anymore…" A shaken, raspy whisper barely escaped from underneath the thick material. Her words clenched my heart painfully.

How many times had this happened? Wasn't this the fifth time already?

The very first time I found Sakura huddled in my bed in the dark, I thought she was trying to seduce me. However, as I'd playfully reached out to touch her, I realized how mistaken I was. She bit me – hard. Hard enough to draw blood from the bite marks she left on the back of my hand. Angry tears and angrier words flew. Eventually, she apologized for biting me and I managed to calm her down enough to hear what had put her in such a state.

She'd been harassed by one of the women that I had been with.

It happened again by another woman, and then a third. On the fourth incident, Sakura was taunted by some woman whom I hadn't even laid a hand on. At least, I truly had no recollection of this person, which only further complicated matters.

So what was said to her this time? I was almost afraid to ask.

Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would actually be in a relationship with Sakura. Now, I regretted the extent of my promiscuous past. I thought I was having a fine time juggling through my dates with all those women. However, I had completely washed my hands of all of them, ever since I'd gotten together with Sakura. Clearly because of that, those women now turned their hostility towards her.

If they had something to say they should have said it to me, I thought as I gritted my teeth. Instead, they hurt Sakura – all because of me.

"I'm sorry." I could only offer her my words of apology. Yet, no matter how many times I apologized, it didn't change the fact that she was hurt. I wished I could somehow put a stop to this. I hated feeling so inept.

"Sensei…" Sakura called out to me, as she sat up and peeked out from under the covers. Tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes. Being away from her for a whole week, I had hoped for a happier reunion. Instead, I was met with this heartbreaking expression on her tear-stained face.

I reached out, wiped away her tears with my fingers, and then gently caressed her cheek. Sakura lowered her eyes as she bit her lip. I could see that she was trying with all her might to hold back the tears. Suddenly, she clutched onto me and buried her face in my chest, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

"No…" Her tear-soaked voice pierced my heart. "I don't want…" The pitch of Sakura's voice rose with emotion. "I don't want her to know how broad your chest feels, or how kind you voice sounds, or how warm your hands are… You're supposed to be mine, only mine, Sensei!"

In an odd way, Sakura's jealousy made me glad.

"She was pretty… and a real grown-up. Maybe, if I were more like that…"

I sighed deeply, realizing that Sakura was depressed because she was losing confidence in herself.

No matter how many times I whispered tenderly that she was the only one…  
No matter how many times I held her and said that she was the only one…

These repeated confrontations were slowly whittling away at her already fragile confidence. The anxiety and worry were evident in her clouded expression. Knowing that it was my past indiscretions that caused all this pain made me want to kill my former self.

So I do the only thing that I can do:

Time and again, I whisper my love to her.  
Time and again, I cleave myself onto her.

"You do know, right? All that's in the past. You're the only one now... you're my only one, Sakura," I said as I tried to reassure her with gentle words and caresses.

My lips traced the line of Sakura's neck. Trembling, she grabbed onto my vest, as she pulled her body up closer against mine. "Do you think I'm dirty? Do you hate me?" I asked.

Sakura vigorously shook her head side to side. "What about you, Sensei?" She peered at me, eyes filled with apprehension. "Are you… satisfied with me?"

Shocked by her question, my fingers abruptly stopped their tender caresses. What in the world did they say to her this time?! "Did someone say that I'm not sexually satisfied with you? Is that it?" Without realizing it, I had grabbed her by her slender arm and thrown the question back at her.

She hesitated for a moment then nodded slowly, as her eyes filled up with more tears. Noticing my rising ire, she started to tremble. "Well, I'm not very experienced, and you're the only…"

"That doesn't matter," I curtly cut her off before she could finish her sentence. But she was right. I _am_ the only man she 'knows,' even her first kiss. When she confessed that our kiss was her first, I was almost giddy with joy. I thought that by then at the very least, she would have had been kissed by a boy or two. However, now that I had tasted those sweet lips of hers, just the mere thought of another man getting anywhere near her was enough to drive me insane with jealousy.

I wanted her lips to seek only mine. I wanted to be the only one to fill her and the only one to hear her passionate cries – only me, now and always.

What more could a man ask for? It was true that she was inexperienced and at times a bit awkward. Still, I appreciated that Sakura tried so hard to please me. She always did put her all into every endeavor and watching her focus her efforts to please me was a huge turn on. Couldn't she see how she was affecting me?

"Do _you_ think I'm not satisfied? I asked in a tone that came out much colder than intended. Damn it, I didn't mean to take it out on her. The poor girl was trembling with fright.

"I don't know…" Sakura mumbled as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"You always pleasure me and I… I know you don't get any satisfaction until the very end."

Sakura always comes before me. Sometimes, I wish we could orgasm together. It's not easy working up to a climax when she's already drifting off into oblivion.

However, if she's that concerned about it, there are ways to remedy the situation.

"Then you take the lead today." I applauded myself for my brilliant idea, although I'm not sure how Sakura would have felt about this.

"Huh?" Surprised by my suggestion, her face blushed to a bright shade of red as her eyes widened like saucers.

"You know, like how I do to you… can you do likewise for me?"

"But…" she stammered that she didn't know how. I pleaded with her, telling her that I'd guide her along. She stared at the floor looking very embarrassed and finally, sporting a fierce blush that had crept up to the tips of her ears, she nodded yes.

"Kiss me," I said and as I closed my eyes, Sakura gently pressed her lips upon mine. When I parted my lips slightly, she gingerly slid her tongue into my mouth. It was gentle and slow, but I could sense her earnest effort. Without thinking, my tongue darted into her mouth, responding to her movements.

"Mmm…" Sensing the movement of my tongue, Sakura stopped. She was always so responsive and easily aroused. Then again, that was what I found so endearing about her. I deepened our kiss as I greedily tasted her lips and tongue.

It was no good. I pulled away from her and hung my head in defeat. Here I was, trying to get Sakura to take the lead and yet we'd fallen back into our same old pattern.

No, wait. I could still turn this around. I stood up, slipped out of my vest, and shucked off my undershirt. I quickly unbuckled my belt and pulled down my trousers.

"Lick me," I whispered as I exposed my semi-hard member to her. I prayed that she wouldn't reject me. For just a moment she hesitated, as though she was unsure of my request. Then, she leaned towards me, bringing her face right up to it and kissed the tip.

All it took was a simple kiss. Her petal-soft lips briefly came into contact with my most sensitive part, sending an electric chill up my spine. My cock sprang up in a rigid salute – it was far too honest in appreciating Sakura's attention.

"From the base to the tip," I told her and she obediently licked me with her velvety tongue. If I told her what I liked, she'd do it over and over again. She even lapped up the drops of pre-come forming at the tip. Without being told, she held the base of my shaft in her hand and began stroking it while sucking on the head. Her actions took me by surprise, but I loved seeing her so sexually assertive.

With wet slurping sounds, she filled as much of me as she could in her tiny mouth. A couple of times she choked a bit and even though I felt her teeth graze upon me, I didn't mind it at all. I was simply enthralled by this wickedly wanton figure before me, sucking me with such wild abandon. Just seeing this lusty side of Sakura, so different from her usual prim and proper self, was a huge turn on.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Ahh…" My fingers threaded through her silky, pink tresses and clenched into a fist, as the heat in my groin became overwhelming. "Sakura…" I called out her name in a ragged breath. Finally, with a jerk of my hip, I pushed myself deep in her throat and came.

"Um-ugh…" Seeing her gag, I felt a bit guilty for being too rough with her. But as I pulled out and saw that tiny dribble of semen trailing down the corner of her mouth… words couldn't describe how ecstatic I felt. It was the indescribable elation of seeing the tangible evidence of how she had completely accepted me.

That's when I noticed Sakura was covering her mouth with her hand, eyes wide and looking around, almost in distress. She was having a difficult time, unable to swallow the contents in her mouth. Hastily, I grabbed a wad of tissue paper from the box by the nightstand, rushed over to her and gently placed it over her mouth.

"You don't have to swallow." That must have been quite a mouthful; after all, it _was_ a whole week's worth of pent up desire.

Sakura spat into the tissue and coughed a few times. I grabbed another tissue to wipe up the milky drop of fluid left on the corner of her mouth. It would have been nice if she had swallowed but we had plenty of time to work up to that, I thought as I chuckled to myself.

As if her strength was drained, Sakura slumped into my chest. I hoped this wasn't too much for her. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. She was so lovely and adorable. As I stroked her head, I leaned down to gently kiss her pink hair.

I waited until her breathing evened out and then laid her down on her back, as I crouched over her.

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head and looked up at me, questioning my movements.

"I'm good." I honestly meant that. Although it was my idea to have her bring me to an orgasm, it seemed I couldn't be truly satisfied until I saw her come, too. I thought about all that had happened between us and about all that was still to come. There was no need for us to rush things.

I rolled up the hem of Sakura's shirt, exposing the soft, ivory skin beneath. I planted a heated kiss on her bare skin and felt her breath hitch as I left behind a crimson mark.

"Kakashi-sensei…" She called out my name in a husky voice. I saw only myself reflected in those clear, green eyes.

"I love you." The heartfelt words that I whispered in her ear came naturally. She giggled happily as if she were tickled, as a warm blissful feeling enveloped me.

* * *

I gently stroked Sakura's hair while she slept peacefully. My mind kept going back to how I should deal with the woman who had harassed her.

Sakura had said not to worry about it and refused to discuss it further. However, I had Pakkun sniff out the woman's scent from Sakura's clothes and tracked her down.

Approaching her from behind, I called out to her, "You there." I didn't even remember her name. Startled, she turned around and looked at me. "Ahh…" upon seeing her face, the recognition kicked in. It was her eyes, that particular shade of green that reminded me so much of Sakura.

As far as I remembered, I'd only slept with this woman once. _What could she possibly have to say to Sakura?_ I thought, disgusted by her. Seduced by those substitute verdant eyes, we had spent one night together. It wasn't anything noteworthy, although I do recall she was overly friendly afterwards. She'd made several attempts to see me again but I kept brushing her off. My past rejection of her advances was probably what provoked her to harassing Sakura.

"What did you say to Sakura?" I asked in a low, threatening voice, dripping with anger.

The woman blanched and stepped back. "Just what do you see in that child?" she asked me. Not just her, but every woman asked me that same thing – why that child?

"Child?" I laughed.

It seemed everyone was deceived by Sakura's innocent front.

I'd never known another woman who made such a fascinating transformation under my touch. I'd discovered for the first time in my life that a woman's orgasmic moans could give me so much joy. Of course, this was all because it was Sakura herself, but still... Just imagining her hot, panting breath made my groin ache.

"I can't believe you'd be satisfied with her."

"At least she's far better than you."

Upon hearing that, the woman flushed a livid red and shook with rage.

"If you ever come near Sakura and me again, I won't let you off so easy, okay?" I sneered with a menacing laugh as the woman quickly scampered off.

I needed to do something to keep these catty bitches from harassing Sakura again. "Should I spread a rumor that Sakura's a wild-thing in bed?" I asked myself out loud.

Pakkun, who had been walking by my feet, overheard me and replied, "That girl will punch you out for saying something like that."

"Yeah, you're right," I chuckled sheepishly.

Besides, if I were to spread a rumor like that, some guy might actually try to hit on Sakura; some brainless idiot who didn't value his own life.

This was turning out to be quite a conundrum.

* * *

"I wish I could go back in time to tell my former self to stay clean and pure because there's a huge surprise worth waiting for," I somberly told Sakura.

"A 'huge surprise'? Just what do you mean by that?" Sakura balked, as her cheeks turned bright scarlet.

After a while, she turned towards me and with kindness in her eyes she said, "But you know, maybe it's precisely because we _can't_ predict the future, that these things that make us glad to be alive happen. Like us. Besides, isn't it more interesting to imagine your own possibilities? I think it gives us something to strive for. So maybe it's better that we don't know anything about what's yet to come." She paused for a moment then continued. "Sure, there may be regrets when you look back on the past, but if you can overcome that, I'm certain you'll be rewarded with a happy future," said Sakura with a smile.

She saved me. Sakura always saves me like that.

What the future holds is well beyond the realm of my predictions. That fact will never change. And that is the one future that I can see.

The End


End file.
